The Unbreakable Vow
by Aguamenta
Summary: A oneshot regarding the unbreakable vow that Ron almost took.


The Unbreakable Vow

Disclaimer: The only way I could become JK Rowling is with some of her hair and polyjuice potion. As I have no boomslang skin or any hair of hers, I am still myself, and therefore do not own anything you recognize from her epic masterpiece.

Two identical red-haired boys were sitting beside a chicken coop, their heads bent together.

"I bet we could convince him," said Fred.

"Yeah but if mum finds out, we're both dead," replied George.

"Well we just won't get caught. Come on then, no time like the present."

The twins both got to their feet and headed for the crooked building called The Burrow, passing their mother who was on her way to the coop to feed the chickens.

"Ron!" Called Fred.

"Come 'ere, we need to talk to you."

A five year old boy, also with flaming red hair was hurrying down the stairs.

"Excellent! Ron we need you to help us out with something in our room," stated Fred, as he swiped his mother's wand off the counter.

"Okay," said the boy named Ron eagerly.

The three brothers trooped up to the twins room, were Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Right then Ron, we need you to grasp Fred's hand and don't let go. We're just practising a spell alright?"

"Okay," replied Ron as he got on his knees to face Fred, "should I know what this spell is?"

"No worries," answered Fred airily, "I won't hurt."

The two on the ground clasped hands, and George grabbed the wand that Fred had snatched off the kitchen counter only minutes ago.

As the wand tip neared the two hands, a tall, balding man stuck his head in doorway, "Hey you three. What's going..." his voice trailed off as he realized what the twins were doing.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING? YOU MIGHT OF GOTTEN RON KILLED. MAKING HIM TAKE AN UNBREAKABLE VOW? YOU'RE BOTH IN SUCH TROUBLE! PERCY, BILL, AND CHARLIE WOULD NEVER HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS AND EVEN IF THEY HAD THEY WOULDN'T HAVE CARRIED IT OUT."

"But dad, it wouldn't have hurt him, really. We just wanted to see if the spell would work, and," before George could finish, he was dragged from the room, along with his twin, as his father threatened, "Both of you will be very sorry when I'm finished."

Ron was left looking bewildered, but soon heard the cries of his brothers. Percy opened the door and said "those two must have done something really bad, I've never heard dad shout as loud as mum. You alight Ron?"

"Fine, Perce, what's an unbreakable vow?"

"An Unbreakable vow, but they didn't? No wonder dads so upset. Ron if a wizard breaks an unbreakable vow they die."

"But, they said it wouldn't hurt me," whimpered Ron, his eye widened as he realized what had almost happened.

"Ron, I would suggest not trusting those two automatically. If you have good reason, fine, but maybe checking with mum, dad, even me, is probably a good idea."

"Okay. Thanks Percy."

The cries from below were increasing in volume, and Ron listened uneasily.

"Don't worry, those two'll be fine, and back up to their idiotic pranks in no time. Want a game of exploding snap?"

So Ron and Percy left the twins bedroom to play their game, and some minutes later Fred and George retuned.

"Reckon we might've gone too far, I've never seen dad so angry."

"Think he'll tell mum?"

"Probably, but she'll hopefully think we've been punished enough."

"One can only hope. Why don't we have a game of exploding snap? We got time 'till dinner."

Molly returned to a quieter house than usual.

"Arthur, I heard some shouting, what did the boys do this time?"

"Molly, they nearly tricked Ron into taking an unbreakable vow, but I've had words with them, and they've been punished too."

"They didn't? Why can't I leave this house without some kind of disaster occurring? Those boys will be the death of me I swear," Molly voice continued to rise.

"Molly, relax. Disaster was averted, admittedly a bigger disaster than usual, but they won't do it again, I made sure of that."

"Oh alright, if you hadn't, I would have. An unbreakable vow? I don't know how we can prevent them from even bigger trouble, it just never stops."

Molly walked to the kitchen muttering to herself.

By the next morning things had returned to normal, or as normal as things could be with the Weasley twins around.

A/N Hope that was alright. Please let me know how you felt about it. Is it average, should praise be sung about it, or should it be thrown into a deep ocean? Leave a review, it really does make my day.


End file.
